


【昊坤】与小师叔同居丨上（ABO）

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 他觉得此刻的他就像他的信息素一样，整个人仿佛被激烈摇晃过的可乐，在密闭的容器里憋着巨大的能量，只要稍不注意敞开了缝隙，所有能量就会迫不及待地喷薄而出，留下一堆小气泡在体内不停噼里啪啦作响。





	【昊坤】与小师叔同居丨上（ABO）

1.

刚散会的蔡徐坤心情不太好，会上几个交代下去的case完成情况都不尽如人意，把手下的人训了一顿后就提前离了席，留下一屋子黑醋粟醇厚甜腻的信息素在空气中。信息素中夹杂着一丝苦涩，略带着侵略性，仿佛在跟下属们强调，不要因为前调甜蜜的Omega信息素而忽视这个脾气不小、以Omega身份坐上公司CEO的蔡老板。

当然了，作为一个公司的CEO，哪怕再有脾气，提前离席这种任性的事其实他也不常干，毕竟他一向对工作上的事一丝不苟。不论是心情不好，还是提前离席，个中缘由都要从他前两天接到的那通电话说起——

他的师傅娜姐亲自拜托了他一件事，要不是看在师徒一场情分的面子上，加之他师傅也从未麻烦过他什么事，这种中间隔了一层关系的忙，工作繁忙连自己都照顾不好的他，是绝对不会帮的。

 

“小师侄？那岂不是年纪很小，还需要人照顾？”

“你别担心，那孩子很懂事，不然也不好意思来麻烦你。我跟你杨师兄几个要去国外做几场演讲，本来想叫你一起去，但你不是马上有个颁奖典礼要出席嘛，就只能我们几个去了。那孩子又正好放寒假没地方去，只好来拜托你啦！”

去艺术学校接他同门师兄的徒弟，也就是他的“小师侄”，到自己家寄宿一个月这种事，也算是知恩图报的蔡徐坤，在事业有成后力所能及地帮助有引荐提携之恩的师傅了。

 

约定好的时间就是今天，圣贤艺校放假的日子。

 

因为今天恰巧也是公司开例会的日子，他穿着一身深蓝色的丝绒西装，领口打着领结，脚踩着一双锃亮的黑色皮鞋，把同样深蓝色的玛莎拉蒂总裁停在路边，坐在车里等着素未谋面却即将要在他家住一个月的“小师侄”。

“深蓝色，车牌XXXXXX，大门右手边等你。”

信息刚发过去，就收到了回复。

“马上就到，小师叔等等我！”

小……小师叔？

蔡徐坤心想这小师侄还挺没大没小的，俩人可是差着辈分的叔侄关系，小字是能随便乱加的吗？指不准我二十岁年轻有为的蔡老板大你多少岁呢！

 

咚咚。

副驾的车窗玻璃被敲了两下，贴着黑色保护膜看不清窗外人，他将车门解了锁，摇下车窗，想必是他的小师侄来了。

一头棕色的卷毛首先映入眼帘，与那张稚嫩可爱洋溢着笑颜的脸蛋一起冲击着他的是一股甜腻的柠檬可乐味儿信息素，要不是本就气场强大得不像Omega的他感受到随之而来的一股压迫感，他都快被这个小孩的外貌欺骗了——竟然是个Alpha。

可爱的小师侄打开门却没直接上车，一件宝蓝色的运动服跟他阳光的形象格外相称，上下打量了一番这个站在门外弯着身子的人，才想起叫人家赶紧进来。

“那个……”小师侄支支吾吾，边说边把一直藏在外套下的手拿出来，才发现他手里抱着一个毛茸茸的小猫团子，“tin宝……我养了一只猫，它也可以去你家吗？它很乖很听话很粘人的！我……我也是！”

小师侄耳根瞬间泛红，但一双漂亮又明亮的眼睛透过被风扬起的刘海非常坚定地直视着他。发现自己说的话好像不太妥后，他又小声嘟囔着补充了一句：“我意思是我很听话，不是说我粘人……”

“咳……嗯，赶紧上车吧。”

背上背着双肩包的小师侄，因为怀里抱着猫，没法把背包取下来，只好就着背包以一个不太舒服的姿势坐在副驾上，人被背包顶着坐得拘束又挺拔。

蔡徐坤看着他背上背着包怀里抱着猫的别扭模样，抿了抿嘴，把已经到了唇边的笑硬生生给憋了回去。

启动车子前，他突然想起了什么，于是俯身压到副驾，左手伸到右后方，身子一半贴着小师侄的身子，摸索着找到了安全带。

“安全带要系好。”

他将安全带从小师侄面前扯过，扣好后还顺便伸手摸了摸怀里那只猫的小脑袋，说：

“你真可爱。”

 

2.

在黄明昊的小师叔趴在他面前那一瞬，他觉得他的信息素抑制不住地往外冒，他甚至觉得他噗通噗通的心跳已经传到了几乎贴在他胸口的小师叔圆圆的耳朵里。

正当他的小师叔扯上安全带离开他面前，他趁此终于偷偷松了一口气时，一只白嫩纤细的手突然伸到他身前，抚上tin宝的头宠溺地揉了揉，收回手时洁白修长的手指不经意间轻轻掠过了他的大腿。他刚松下的那口气又重新提到了嗓子眼，感觉下一秒心脏就要从喉咙里蹦出来。

他丨硬丨了。

他觉得此刻的他就像他的信息素一样，整个人仿佛被激烈摇晃过的可乐，在密闭的容器里憋着巨大的能量，只要稍不注意敞开了缝隙，所有能量就会迫不及待地喷薄而出，留下一堆小气泡在体内不停噼里啪啦作响。

他慌张地咽了下口水，突出的喉结随着吞咽动作上下滚动，他觉得他咽口水的声音比他的心跳声还要响。他把双手抱着的tin宝往自己裆丨部挪了挪，企图这样挡住牛仔裤下撑起的帐篷。为了掩饰自己紧张不安的情绪，他干咳了两声，低着头看着怀里的猫，摸了两把，说：“它叫tin宝。”

“你呢？”

小师叔手握方向盘直视着前方，载着他缓缓驶去。

“哦对……小师叔好！我是杨师傅的小徒弟，我叫黄明昊，你可以叫我Justin。因为我叫Justin，所以它才叫tin宝哦。那个……这一个月我和tin宝就打扰你啦！”

“我是你师叔，蔡徐坤。你为什么要叫我小师叔？”

“因为小师叔好年轻好漂亮，叫师叔感觉把你叫得好老哦……那我可以直接叫你坤坤吗？”

“没大没小，你师叔就是你师叔！”

“知道了……小师叔……”

3.

蔡徐坤身为年轻有为又漂亮的CEO，身边追求者从来没断过，可他正值事业上升期，不想被感情和欲望束缚住通往顶端的道路，于是他拒绝了所有的追求，随身携带大剂量抑制剂，在自己周围筑起了生人勿进的高墙，尽量淡化自己身为Omega的身份。他觉得只有自己足够强大足够冷酷，才能在充满了Alpha的上位精英中保留住自己的初心和奋斗成果。

身处高位，总是充满戒心，警惕着接近自己的每一个人。那些或是对他漂亮的脸蛋和姣好的身材充满了觊觎的欲望动物，抑或是那些企图从他身上找到“区区”一个Omega却能获得如此成就的秘诀的商业对手，一路摸爬滚打过来的他，看透了身边的把戏，不知是意志力足够强大，还是抑制剂剂量够猛，他从未在这场与Alpha的角逐中败下阵来。

所以当他在充斥弥漫了整辆车的可乐味儿中软了腿时，他有点不知所措。

那些肆无忌惮在他面前释放信息素的Alpha对他进行的侵略性攻略他都挺下来了，一个乳臭未干的小毛孩无意识中流出的甜得发腻的信息素，竟然令他差点败下阵来。

算了算发丨情丨期还有好些日子，今天因为要开例会，出门前刚打了足量的抑制剂，怎么说都不应该才对。是这小孩给自己的初印象太过童叟无欺，于是自己放松了警惕，还是抑制剂药效提前过了？又或者是……

遇到了传说中完全契合的Alpha？

完全契合的Alpha和Omega，存在的概率极低，哪怕真的存在，人活一辈子也不一定会遇到。当两者有幸遇上后，管你在不在发情期，管你用没用抑制剂，等着两个人的，只有强烈碰撞的欲望，只有天雷勾地火。

握着方向盘的手有些颤抖，额头上已经渗出细密的汗，他将车窗摇下来了一点，企图让窗外寒冷的空气令自己保持清醒。

不可能的，完全契合的伴侣，不可能真的让我遇见，更不可能……是眼前这个跟自己差着辈分的天真无邪的小师侄。

可当他余光瞥到小师侄故意遮挡住的裆丨部隆起时，他不得不承认，事情或许真的朝着一个不可控制的方向去了。

此刻的他，被满车小师侄甜到冒泡的可乐味，以及自己醇厚的黑醋粟味碰撞在一起产生的两股欲望气息压得喘不过气。

凭着多年练就的意志力控制着终于把车开回了家，到家后还没安顿好小师侄，他便借口上厕所一头钻进了卫生间，给自己打了一针剂量更大的抑制剂。算起来这已经是一天之内打的第二针抑制剂，过量使用的危害在此刻他也顾不上了。

用冷水洗了一把脸，终于冷静下来的蔡徐坤这才像个主人和长辈一样，去接待客厅里乖乖坐在沙发上的Justin。可在经历了刚才那一番痛苦的挣扎后，他决定像平日里对待商业伙伴一样，带着疏远和距离感，去摆着架子冷漠地对待这个令自己处在失控边缘的小师侄。

 

不这样做，接下来的一个月，就太危险了。


End file.
